


流浪者之歌

by MAXBB



Category: all 10
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAXBB/pseuds/MAXBB
Kudos: 3





	流浪者之歌

今年注定是丰收的一年，联赛冠军、欧冠、世俱杯冠军、联赛金靴、欧冠金靴、普斯卡什奖、金球奖，你和你的俱乐部今年势不可挡，几乎取得了你们所能够参加的所有比赛的冠军赢得所有颁奖典礼的荣誉。

你捧着奖杯站在舞台上，用生涩的英语磕磕绊绊的说着获奖感言，你说你要感谢自己的队友、教练、俱乐部，尤其要感谢的是你的前任教练：Professor He。台下快门闪烁，今夜你的言行必将被记录下来，没准明天体育报纸的头条就是自己要转会的猜测，巨星和名帅的结合永远都是绿茵场上场下经久不衰的谈论话题。

典礼结束后，你迫不及待去找何宜霖，今夜最佳教练候选人之一穿着镶着碎钻的黑色暗纹西装搭配暗红色蛇纹皮鞋，在人群中格外瞩目。

“宜霖哥。”你走到他身边，向他敬酒。对外你们总是表现的疏离又客套，虽然不吝啬于夸奖对方但又不会展现的过分亲昵，在外人眼中你们不过是做过两个春秋的师徒，何宜霖顶多对你有知遇之恩。

“恭喜，最佳球员。”何宜霖手执酒杯撞击你的杯壁，浅金色的酒液在杯中摇晃出暧昧的弧度。随后他将杯中酒一口饮尽，酒液尽数入喉，吞咽的动作使他并不明显的喉结上下滑动。你死死盯着那块软骨，几乎就要忍不住在众目睽睽媒体众多之下咬上去。你心里不禁暗叹世界上怎么会有何宜霖这种按着你喜好长的男人，这个男人还恰好成了你的爱人。

何宜霖喝完酒，冷淡地向你点点头便转身离开，一头栽进自己所效忠的俱乐部成员堆里头。你站在原地无奈的撇撇嘴，你知道这是为了你们俩好，但总归有些不爽。二十二岁，正是冲动的年纪，你十八岁的时候就恨不得将同何宜霖的关系昭告天下，却不得不为了共同热爱的足球事业而至少到自己退役后才能将这件事公布于众。看着他在人群中侃侃而谈的模样，你也不多留，转身和自己的队友混做一团。

菜过五味，宴会也差不多了，你寻了个借口脱身。

何宜霖已经在车库等你，他靠着你新买的车，已有些醉态。

“宜霖哥，带你醒醒酒。”你晃着车钥匙走近，故作纨绔将他抵在自己与车门之间。

“你喝酒没，喝酒不许开车。”他听完你的话微微皱眉，原本就低沉的声线被酒精浸泡的更佳绵软，见鬼的可爱。

“就和你喝的一杯，没事的。”你一边说，一边摁着他的肩膀把他团吧团吧押进车里，启动驱车离开。

你在参加颁奖典礼前花了一些时间研究周边的路，选了一条最清净的路线，尽量避免蹲点的记者。车窗开得很低，夜风迅猛得灌进来，吹得你都有点冷。你看向副驾驶座上尽量拢衣服的男人，默默摇上车窗。

“别关。”他突然开口。

“为什么，你不冷？”你有些惊讶，要知道这人娇气的就和古代大小姐一样，冷不得热不得。

“体会一下你比赛的感觉咯。”何宜霖没骨头似的靠在椅背上懒洋洋说道。

他喝醉了，你不再理睬他，继续开你的车，不过你没有把车窗摇起。

到了酒店，你稍微伪装了一下自己，扶着何宜霖上之前开好的房。

房门关上，何宜霖就躺倒在床上，一双长腿曲起，衣服都没有脱一件。你怎么甘心这样，今天是你得金球奖的日子，怎么说也得好好庆祝一下。

于是你也爬上了床，吻不断落在他的嘴唇和额头，略带凉意的手掌摸进衬衣下摆揉捏软乎乎的小肚肉。

“别闹... ...”他拍拍你的手掌，喉咙里滚出猫儿似的咕噜声。

何宜霖没有直接拒绝你，这给了你继续下去的理由，手掌上带着的夜风的凉意被体温融化，缓缓向上，指缝卡进乳尖，手指拢住柔软的胸肉揉了两揉。

“你干嘛~”他被你闹得睡不下去，睁开眼瞪着你，只是他的眉眼太温和，没什么威胁性，反倒显得有些娇憨。

“亚洲第一个金球奖得主诶，没点奖励？”你像一只大型宠物犬蹭蹭他的肩膀，藏在他衬衫里的手在他上身四处游离煽风点火。

“你好烦。”他嘴上这么说，却还是拖着他软趴趴的身体起来，“给奖励就给奖励。”

何宜霖一下子拽下你的裤子，架势颇为放荡不羁。他的口活儿很好你也感受过几次，不过你不常让他给你口，他的嘴太小了，总给你一种会被撑破会受伤的错觉。

他张嘴含住你的阴茎吮吸，那条总是发号施令的灵活舌头舔着柱身，保养得当的手指裹住底下两个球揉捏把玩，一下一下捏着。你爽地倒吸一口气，抓住他的头发摁着他的脑袋要他吞得更深。论年纪你比他小，论奖杯你今天才是真正的胜利者，论成绩你所在的俱乐部成绩比他的好，从各种方面看来他都应当纵容你的肆无忌惮，而他这次也难得没有反抗。他从容的让你操他的喉咙，顺从的一遍又一遍吞吐你的性器。在嘴和手的侍弄下你硬得很快，再口下去你怕是要直接射在他嘴里了。你双手穿过他的腋下像拎猫一样把他提起来，让他坐在你的腿上让他柔软的屁股正抵着你的勃起。今天他穿的西装裤有些修身，他岔开大腿的动作把布料绷得很紧，勾勒出圆润的曲线。

你们先前一个在德国一个在西班牙，赛季紧张，很久没有做过爱了。沾着润滑剂的手指摸到后面，指腹再紧闭的肛口揉了几下，缓缓探入。你轻车熟路的摸到他的敏感点，撞出一声黏腻的呻吟，他敏感的要命，只这一下就足以让他脚趾蜷起。你熟稔的给他做扩张，手指填入抽出，又挤一些润滑剂进去，把原本有些干涩的后穴捅得松软。

“宜霖哥，我能不带套吗？”你搂着他，下巴搁在他肩膀上小声问道。

“可以。”他回答道，一呼一吸间好像都带着香甜的酒味。

“宜霖哥，我能射在里面吗？”你趁热打铁，接着问。

他一把扯起你的头发，有些疼，你这时候才觉得头发留太长也没什么好处。

“别过分昂。”他红着眼眶看着你。

你看着他这幅故作强势的模样，想着这人真是一点自知之明都没有，不知道这样的情景下只会让人更想操他。他跨坐在你身上，眼眶泛红，袒露的胸脯随着有些急促的呼吸一起一伏，他的臀肉贴着你的性器，沉甸甸的一根打在臀缝。

“就这次，行不行嘛... ....”你看着他，做出一副有些委屈的样子，何宜霖对你向来嘴硬心软，只要不牵扯足球你多磨磨他总会同意。

这次也不例外，他还是点了头。随后他好像是害羞了，捧住你的脸低头吻了上去。你不介意嘴上关卡的失守，上面的失守总能从下面那张嘴里讨回来。

你抬起何宜霖的屁股扶着自己的阴茎一点点塞进去，完全插入后抱着人摔在床上。

何宜霖被你压在身下，一双长腿熟练的缠上你的腰，脚踝交叠。你用力地拥抱何宜霖，努力把自己嵌入他的最深处。他们都说性爱是色欲，是一段爱情中最不纯洁最不重要的，在你看来都是扯屁，语言、感情什么的都是摸不到抓不住的，只有肉体触碰才能够感受真实存在。你拥住了何宜霖，就是捉住了爱情。你是一张捕梦网，捕住了人生中最美的一场梦。

突然，你感觉到何宜霖抵着你的胸膛好像要把你推开，你以为是自己弄疼他了，捏着他的下巴问他原因，哪知道这只大猫苦着一张脸说自己好像萎了。你低头，看着你们腹间夹着的疲软性器，差点憋笑憋到阳萎。这人到底是喝傻了还是被你操傻了，明明赛场边上挺精明一个人。

“宜霖哥不怕，你喝醉了而已，没事的。”你放低了声音像哄小孩一样哄着怀里的人，一遍又一遍啄吻他的嘴唇。

“我他妈不能高潮了！”他好像没听到你的话，破罐子破摔的带着哭腔小声喊道。这时候你只后悔衣服被你丢到床下，拿个手机都麻烦，不然就可以把这一幕录下来了，这样子的何宜霖可不多见。

“没事没事，能高潮的能高潮的。”你说着也不管何宜霖现在听不听得进去，直接握住何宜霖的大腿往上推架上肩膀，把人叠起来操。你腾出一只手去撸何宜霖还软着的性器，摆腰碾着前列腺往里插，强行让他硬起来。他被你操得往上挪，你看着他快要撞到床板又握住他的腰往下一拽，将他深深钉在自己身下。他一下子搂紧你的肩膀，整个人都缠了上来，他一口被酒水和细烟侵蚀的牙齿又小又软，人又被你操得没力气，咬下来一点痛感都没有。你随他在你身上乱啃，抱着他操得又狠又急。

最后他是被你操到射出来的，浆白的体液被勉强的挤出来，黏在你的手上。

“你看，能射出来了。”你把手指摆在他面前故意骚他，本以为他会恼羞成怒把你的手拍开，没想到他却牵过你的手张开嘴含入你的手指，认认真真把上面的液体清理干净。

“谢谢你凹。”他的声音软且湿漉，听得你差点现在就交代进他屁股里。

为了报复他无意的撩拨，你在他高潮后也没有停下来，故意将快感拉得好像有无限长。他摸着自己酸胀的小腹，挣扎着想要逃避这快感。平时他就不是你的对手，枉论现在被酒精和性爱消耗光了力气。所以你抱着何宜霖射了个痛快，把精液全部贡献给他的屁股。

性爱结束后的何宜霖直接睡了过去，你不禁叹息这人酒量差体力也差，但还是在他额头落下一吻，然后任劳任怨的给他去清理。

明天醒来可能他已经赶在回西班牙的路上而你也要回德国继续你的联赛，可你们知道你们之间一直连着一道看不见摸不着的风筝线，彼此互为线辘。


End file.
